


The beginning of a journey

by K4r4



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - High School, Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, only the first half tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K4r4/pseuds/K4r4
Summary: A short story about how Wooseok just wanted a friend, and how Jinhyuk saves the day.Fastforward to how they know are in a relationship.I'm not good at summaries, but I promise it's better than it sounds. (or something)





	The beginning of a journey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^-^  
I'm back with another weishin oneshot after a long time! 
> 
> English isn't my native language, so grammer mistakes are bound to happen (hopefully not a lot tho).

** _“Hey, you okay?”_ **

_ That was the first three words Lee Jinhyuk said to Kim Wooseok. _

It was the first day of 1st grade. To say the former 6 year old Wooseok was nervous, was an understatement. He had recently moved to Seoul with his parents, so he didn’t know anyone, whereas the other kids would have know at least some of each other from kindergarten. 

Wooseok’s mother followed him in to find his classroom. As they were nearing the room, the laughter became louder the closer they got. It only made Wooseok more nervous. His mother felt that, and encourage him one last time as they were in front of the door, that led to the room. Wooseok thanked his mother and waving farewell before he confronted the classroom. 

He looked in and it was like the whole world zoomed in. It was an overwhelming sight for little Wooseok. Other kids his age running around and playing loudly. Wooseok took an extra tight grip on his backpack straps before going into the jungle like room. He found himself a place to sit in the back, away from the other. You see, Wooseok was a shy kid. Only at first though. He just needed to warm up to other people. After what felt forever the teacher finally came, and got them under control. The teacher was nice, deemed Wooseok. 

Teaching went somewhat smooth… If you thought nicely about. Wooseok did not think like that. Kids were talking the same time as the teacher. It made Wooseok uncomfortable. It closed him more up and couldn’t find the concentration he needed to follow the teacher. His seatmates didn’t seem to be faced about it. 

It was finally lunch. Wooseok could finally relax a little bit and just enjoy his food. He found his lunchbox, opened it, took a pb&j sandwich out and was just about to take a bite, when he felt tap on his shoulder. Surprised, Wooseok put down his sandwich and turned around. Right behind was a slightly taller kid, who he made eye contact with. He recognize him as one of the kids that was running around and being loud. If Wooseok remembers correct his name was Lee Sung.. Lee Sungjun? Or something along those line. Before Wooseok could totally space out, he was brought back to reality when the boy began to speak.

“Hey, you okay?” asked the taller boy. Wooseok just sat there dumbfounded, as the other boy sat beside him. 

As if the boy could see the question marks in his eyes, he continued; “My name is Lee Jinhyuk-” _ so that his name Wooseok thought and he was close..ish? _“-and I thought you looked sad, so I came over.” the boy, Jinhyuk, said ending it with a smile. 

Wooseok became flustered and looked down, mumbling “I’m nervous.” 

Jinhyuk couldn’t hear him, so he got Wooseok to repeat what he said, now looking at him. Curioes, Jinhyuk asked: “Why?” Something about Jinhyuk made him trust taller. So Wooseok answers honestly that it’s because he doesn’t know anyone, since he just moved. 

Wooseok looked down again, findling with his hands. There were a quiet atmosphere between them for a few seconds. With a more lively voice, were you could just hear the smile coming thru, Jinhyuk broke the silence

“Well, you don’t have to be nervous anymore, from now on I’m your friend!”

Wooseok snapped his head to Jinhyuk, close enough to have gotten a whiplash from how fast he moved. Mouth hanging open, being in absolutely shock. Wooseok can’t form any real words and is just stuttering while trying to say _ “Really?” _

Jinhyuk, being amused by his reaction, can’t help but giggle. Wooseok still sitting a bit dumbfounded and in shock, can’t help but break out a little smile. 

When Jinhyuk finally stopped giggling, Wooseok turned his attention to his pb&j sandwich. After thinking a bit he broke it over and offered Jinhyuk the other half. It's Wooseok’s favorite sandwich, but sharing is something friends do, Wooseok came to conclusion. Jinhyuk broke out into another smile, and Wooseok wondered how it’s possible for a human being to smile so much. Jinhyuk said a quick thanks, before placing it down again were he was sitting. He got up from where he was sitting, making Wooseok sad in a split second wondering if he did something wrong. Before it got all bad, Jinhyuk said he needed his backpack and had something to share with Wooseok too in his lunchbox. 

Wooseoks eyes were on Jinhyuk the whole time. It amused him how energetic and talkative a person could be. On his way back his eyes were still on him. Even him sitting down with his bag and finding his lunchbox up. What got Wooseok to stop staring at him was when he noticed what was in his lunchbox. Wooseok could feel his mouth beginning to water in delight. Jinhyuk had a _ nutella _ sandwich. His parents were fine with giving Wooseok pb&j sandwich, but wouldn’t allow him any nutella sandwiches. Only in special occasion. So even though pb&j were his favorite, nutella might be the only thing topping it. 

When Wooseok saw Jinhyuk hands nearing the sandwich and breaking it in half, he felt hopeful that it was the thing he would share. And it was. When Jinhyuk handed it over, it was like christmas lights were turning on in Wooseok eyes. And it didn’t go unnoticed. Jinhyuk couldn’t help but smile at the view that was in front of him. Wooseok already took a bite, so Jinhyuk decided to do the same. After a bite Jinhyuk tried to strike up a conversation.

_ “So Wooseok…” _

“Wooseok isn’t that amazing!”

Just after coming back with fresh coffee from the nearby café they chose not to sit in, because Wooseok quote on quote said he “wanted to get fresh air.” Jinhyuk already full on rambling about an episode that had just happened in the café. It was first after he finish talking about it he noticed he didn’t get a response from his boyfriend, so Jinhyuk tried calling him. 

“Wooseok?” But that didn’t help at all, so he tried again.

“Yah, Wooseok,” Okay, a stern voice didn’t help

“Wooseokkie~” Okay, a sweet voice didn’t help either.

Still not getting a response from him, even after he had tried to wave in front of him. He could only see a faint smile on his lips so it couldn’t be all bad Jinhyuk thought. With the coffees standing on the ground after his waving attempt, he thought about taking one of them up and put it against his cheek. But Jinhyuk isn’t evil so he took another route. 

Quickly looking around, only seeing some kids and parents in the park ahead of them. He curses silently about how there are people around, and how it might not be appropriate with kids nearby. But he chose to ignore it and take a risk. 

He got himself in position in front of Wooseok, leaning in and landing a quick peck on his lips. That definitely made him come back to reality, while looking flustered. The reddish tint on his cheeks is one of the many expression of Wooseok, Jinhyuk favors. After Wooseok fully realize what happen and where they were and who was nearby, Jinhyuk suffered from a fews blows. 

Jinhyuk could only take them with a smile, trying not to laugh at how adorable his boyfriend is looking right now. Wooseok was looking like a deer trying to be tough looking. After Wooseok stopped hitting him, Jinhyuk handed Wooseok his coffee that was still warm. He took a sip and then asked: “Why did you have to do that? We are in _ PUBLIC _. P U B L I C. Public. There’s even kids nearby.” Wooseok sounded snappy, and Jinhyuk tried defending himself using his high tone, by telling him about what he had tried before hand. He got a quick side glance, that soon after was replaced by a smile. 

A small chuckle broke out between both of them. Afterwards it became quiet, but a comfortable silence. Only hearing the kids laughing and the wind rustling the leaves. Just them sitting on a bench in march in a park. Just drinking their coffee. For some there should be a conversation going, but each others presence is enough for them. 

Jinhyuk finished his coffee, and decide to ask what Wooseok were think about, while spaced out. Wooseok took down his nearly empty coffee cup, and looked down on his hands holding the cup. A small smile forming on his lips. Still looking down, he told him he thought back to their first meeting. It was not what Jinhyuk had expected. “Why?” A simple and short answer he got back. “The kids,” was the only thing Wooseok responded, slightly pointing ahead of them to the kids in the park. Jinhyuk nodded. 

He remember seeing Wooseok taking the seat in the back. Something about him was making Jinhyuk keep looking at him. At the time he didn’t know what it was. But with the years to come, with them together, it was appearing more clearly. Always learning new things about each other. 

So throughout the class he would keep taking glances at him, noticing a growing frown on his face. It was that factor that made Jinhyuk approach him. Not wanting a classmate to be sad. It was a decision Jinhyuk never regretted. 

He then comes to remember how big and obvious crush he had on the smaller boy since the start of freshman year in high school. Thinking back to days with Wooseok being oblivious and all the flirting he tried, but failed miserably at. He cringes internally and is thankful for Wooseok bringing him back to reality. Those memories are for another time and place. 

Wooseok is finally done with his coffee and is getting up, shoving Jinhyuk a little to get his attention. He then proceeded to offer his hand. With Jinhyuk being back in reality, he doesn’t hesitate to take his hand and intertwined their fingers. Standing up he leads Wooseok to a garbage can and dispose their coffee cups. Continuing home they just make small talk, a bit about how there classes begins again tomorrow and how they graduate high school in a few months. 

Jinhyuk had never been the best with studies. Not like Wooseok, who just aced everything. At some point Jinhyuk had needed tutoring. Luckily he had Wooseok to help him with that. Jinhyuk really tried hard, but just never understood it a 100%. Also a reason why he isn’t excited for class tomorrow. Or any classes for that matter. There's a bit under 3 month left of High school and he was slowly feeling the pressure. Jinhyuk pushed those thoughts back in his mind, for now.

They finally arrived to Jinhyuk’s house, ready to go in. Wooseoks home might be just across the road, but his parents aren’t really home a lot because of work. Neither is Jinhyuk parents, so both families came to term with them switching around which house they chose to stay at. It still ended up being mainly at Jinhyuk house they stayed at. 

Finally in front of the door, he stops Wooseok for a second, only to get a confused look. He then quickly took both Wooseoks hands in his, bringing them to his mouth. Giving a small kiss on both his cold hands, before bringing them down. 

Opening the door there is a happy Jinhyuk coming in followed by a flustered Wooseok.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? I personally thinks this is okay, nothing great tho^-^
> 
> Also, this is originally a chapter 1 for a chaptered weishin story, but haven't gotten further with chapter 2 and probably never will. So I thought to myself "Hmm, this could be read alone, right?" and decide to share it and internally say YOLO.


End file.
